


Change

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Magic-Users, Multi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rogue magic user is in the pride lands . What will happen ?</p><p>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kion was pinned against a rock wall with rope .

" I would stop struggling if I were you ".

Next thing she knew , her body matched her soul .

Her hair that before was in a mohawk but now it was to her happiness was a few inches below her much less Broad shoulders .

Her arms were much thinner and less hairly .

Her waist was much thinner , her hips were wider and her legs were the same as her arms .

She looked up in shock . The magic user smiled at her .

" I granted your wish ".


	2. Chapter 2

So the magic user is a wish granter , that makes a little sense .

 

The magic user untied her and ran away .

 

She moved away from the wall and started to walk away before checking to see if she still had the lion guard mark , she did .

 

Meanwhile , along with the guard and kions parents , Kiara and bunga were very worried about kion .

 

As the guard searched where kion was when fuil bumped into her .

 

" Ow "!! Kion Yelped , rubbing her forehead .

 

" Sorry , are you okay "? 

 

" Yeah ".


	3. Chapter 3

fuil then noticed that the girl she bumped into looked like kion .

" Kion"?!

 

" Yes "? Kion asked nervously .

 

" How are you a girl "? She asked her tone mad .

 

Kion backed away from the fastest til she was against a wall .

" Magic "?


End file.
